Topically applied pharmaceuticals, including topical analgesics, are a well known means for administering medicines in a targeted manner by applying the topical directly to the skin at or near the source of the pain or injury. Various formulations are available for a variety of general and specific uses. For example, Bockow, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,157, discloses topically applied pharmaceutical compositions comprising marine oils rich in omega-3 fatty acids used in connection with a wide variety of medicinal agents including anti-inflammatory agents, analgesics, vasodilatory agents, anti-pruritic agents, anesthestics, counterirritants, astringents, and astringents, among others. Further, Taylor-McCord, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,318, discloses non-ionic therapeutic mixtures comprising aloe vera gel that is useful for treating burns, sores, skin abrasions and other superficial skin ailments. However, there are no currently known topical analgesics that are suitable for reducing pain associated with menstrual cramping.